


Friends and How to Woo

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Bad Puns, Food, Friendship, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Pining, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Wooing, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: Jean pines for Mikasa.Connie and Sasha tell bad jokes.Marco loves his friends, even when they annoy him to no end.





	Friends and How to Woo

“Jean.” No response. “Jean!”

 

“Huh? What?” Jean flicked his head around, turning his attention to the three friends watching him with mild enjoyment. He’d spent the last three years of his life watching Mikasa with that same goofy grin.

 

“Maybe try talking to her?” Marco offered, glancing at Mikasa who was seated on the other side of the room, Eren and Armin at her side as per usual.

 

“Gee, thanks Marco. Never thought of that.” Jean poked at the food on his plate as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Or try being nice.” Sasha smiled encouragingly, faltering when Jean’s eyes met hers. Evidently, he was in one of his moods. Jean’s eyes flicked back in the direction of Mikasa, a groan escaping his lips as she whispered something to Eren.

 

“How?”

 

“How what?” Marco eyed his friend. “How to be nice?”

 

“How does that little pain in the ass have her?” Marco, Connie and Sasha each rolled their eyes at Jean’s antics. He was their friend, Marco’s best friend, but sometimes they wanted to throw him off Wall Rose.

 

“He doesn’t ‘have her’.” Marco said between mouthfuls of bread.

 

“Only because he’s denser than Connie.” Jean smirked.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Just talk to her.” Marco groaned. “Or don’t.”

 

“Definitely talk to her,” Sasha smiled as she reached into her satchel, pulling out a banana. She’d quickly learnt to stash food so she didn’t go hungry when Shadis punished her to go without food every other day. “I think she’d find you very apeeling.” Sasha turned to Connie and gave a wiggle of her eyebrows, causing him to snort in laughter. Marco and Jean watched on in confusion.

 

“You’d make quite the pear.” Connie chuckled, grabbing the untouched pear from Marco’s plate. Marco joined in and the three laughed while Jean watched on in annoyance. “Aww, what’s wrong little Jean-bo?”

 

“I have another one.” Sasha beamed. “Did you hear the joke about the sausage?”

 

“I don’t want to.” Jean mumbled, but was nudged by a smiling Marco who signalled for her to continue. Marco loved their bad jokes, it was one of his favourite things about the two of them. Aside from their unnatural kindness and knack for trouble.

 

“It was the wurst.” Sasha and Connie were almost crying they were laughing so hard, completely oblivious to Jean’s lack of appreciation. They began exchanging more mumbled jokes while Marco watched on grinning.

 

“I was going to ask you for advice.” Jean pointed at Connie. “But, I’m suddenly less impressed by your romantic talents.”

 

“My what?” Connie raised an eyebrow in confusion, staring at Jean like he was speaking another language.

 

“Your romantic talents, you know, the way you wooed Sash.”

 

“There’s been no wooing.” Sasha went wide eyed, jumping back from her seat beside Connie.

 

“We’re friends!” Connie exclaimed, bringing his hands to cover the blush creeping across his cheeks. Marco snorted at their reaction, they didn’t know that he’d seen them kiss in the kitchens a few days prior. He’d intended to wait it out and see how long it took for them to admit their feelings. Then he accidentally slipped and let Jean now. Jean was not so patient.

 

“Right. That’s why you share food with him,” Jean pointed at Sasha first then turned to Connie “and why you call her name in your sleep.”

 

“I do not.” Connie mumbled, his face beet red.

 

“Call, cry, whisper, moan.” Jean stood, smiling triumphantly. “I’ve heard it all.” Connie banged his head against the table as Sasha let out a horrified cry.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Sasha reasoned, her face twisted into something between fear and despair.

 

“Maybe not but Marco saw you kiss.” Jean grinned, turning on his heels and disappearing out of the mess hall. Sasha cried out again, turning her attention from Connie who was repeatedly banging his head on the table to Marco.

 

“You told Jean!”

 

“Let’s fill his bed with hay.” Connie muttered against the table. “This is horrifying.”

 

“Relax.” Marco rolled his eyes. They were all melodramatic. Every single one of them. “People have been assuming you were a couple for the past three years.”

 

“Springer! Blouse!” Shadis’s voice echoed through the mess hall. “Laps now!”

 

“But…” Sasha groaned looking between Connie and her plate of half eaten food. She was definitely not finished eating yet. Not even close.

 

“Now!” Shadis called. “Start running or you won’t be eating tomorrow.” Sasha and Connie both muttered under their breaths as they stood and made their way outside. They had to be the fittest students in the training corps.  

 

Marco sat for a moment in silence at the now empty table before following his friends lead and leaving. There was never a dull moment with any of them. They all told bad jokes and annoyed him to no end but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

They were his friends.

 

His family.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
